Interdepartmental memos
by Tonkswyrda
Summary: what starts out as ministry memos with Kingsley Shacklebolt is going to change Tonks' life, when she is invited to join the Order of the Phoenix.


M.O.M Interdepartmental Memo  
From: K. Shacklebolt

Hey Tonks,

I'm absolutely swamped with paperwork right now; otherwise I would come down the hall and see you personally. I was just wondering how that report is coming along? Scrimegour was asking about everyone's updates on the new werewolf and Vampire regulations, and he hinted that he might be asking for them sooner rather than later, if you get my drift. I know you've been just as busy as me, so I thought id give you a heads up.

-Kingsley

M.O.M Interdepartmental Memo  
From: N. Tonks

Wotcher Kingsley!

Not very interdepartmental this, is it? You must be busy finding solid leads, not just nosy witches trying to make a few galleons. No fear though, I'm just finishing it now. Even though my in tray is almost up to Orsino's sexy shoulders, I shall make the effort to walk down the hall in the next half hour and deliver it to him personally. He can't complain if I'm finished early, can he?  
Thanks for the heads up, I might have lost it in this huge pile otherwise. Our work load at the moment is crazy, considering the 'lack' of dark wizards roaming the streets, and the fact we aren't hit-wizards!

-Tonks

M.O.M Interdepartmental Memo  
From: K. Shacklebolt

Tonks,

I can't believe Scrimegour hasn't made you take those half naked posters down yet…  
Good job on the report! I doubt anyone else is finished yet, I know I'm not. You're right, I've gotten at least 10 false alarms this week. Might have to talk to Scrimegour about penalising them, it would make my job a lot easier if I wasn't getting 5 sightings all over the country in the same hour. There's a lack of everyone but him, it seems.

-Kingsley

M.O.M Interdepartmental Memo  
From: N. Tonks

Kingsley,

What Scrimegour doesn't know won't hurt him… Which is why I usually make a point of delivering all reports to his desk so he doesn't come looking for them. And besides, I'm sure I could have something worse than the drummer of The Weird Sisters on my wall. I could have a signed photo of Dumbledore… Scrimegour wouldn't be the only one complaining about that!  
I should probably let you get on with your numerous reports/ false alarms, but first, you wouldn't happen to have a copy of today's Prophet would you? I forgot to buy one this morning.

Cheers, Tonks

M.O.M Interdepartmental Memo  
From: K. Shacklebolt

Tonks,

Sure thing, ill throw it down in a minute. Watch your head.  
You make a valid point, but I am sincerely hoping you don't have any pictures of Dumbledore, or Potter for that matter. Although, I doubt Fudge would mind if you used it as a dart board. On that note, you might want to skip to page 6. Rather interesting read, I thought.  
Right, now finish your report and get it handed in! Owl me tonight if you want to talk about that interesting article. I'm sure you'll have something to say about it.

-Kingsley

M.O.M Interdepartmental Memo  
From: N. Tonks

Yes sir.  
Thanks for the paper. 

12/7/95  
8:45 pm

Wotcher Kingsley!

Well, I have to say, that wasn't the only interesting article in the news today, but seriously… they've taken Dumbledore off the Wizengamot? That's ridiculous! All this anti-Dumbledore & Harry stuff is driving me round the bend. Although I find it a little bit funny, considering how Fudge used to owl him daily wanting advice on how to run the country. And bets are, if any of what Dumbledore is saying is true, he'll be reinstated before you can say 'fudge is a complete arse.' But really. He's gotten power hungry, and he doesn't want to admit someone else might be right. He is really driving me mad, that man.

The other interesting thing I noticed was page 54… crammed into the bottom line was a mention of MORE werewolf regulation changes. Apparently there's a witch missing from Kent, and a few wizards have vanished from London too, and that's what they're putting the tightening of regulations down to. It might just be me, but werewolves and missing people? I'm pretty sure you'd find… well, some remains at least. It's not really adding up. Does that seem a little suspect to you? I'm surprised we haven't heard about these disappearances- guess they're with the hit wizards, not us.

You must've seen the whole page ad for the Weird Sisters Concert in Cardiff next month. Hope you won't miss it; I ripped it out so I could have a pin up of Kirley's bare chest to put next to Orsino. They have matching Runespoor tattoos on their hips- it's almost cute. I wish I could go, but I don't want to think about how ridiculously priced tickets will be.

Here's the rest of your paper back though. Enjoy!

-Tonks

12/7/95  
9:30 pm

Tonks,

Feel free to keep Kirley. If you didn't take him, he would've ended up keeping my house warm tonight. In my fireplace.

You can see why they've taken him off though. They don't want someone with real brains judging whether people are guilty or innocent.  
Or they don't want the one person backing up 'The boy who lies,' to quote the front page article, having any say in how anything is run. Because of course Dumbledore is trying to get some sort of anti-Voldemort programme going in the ministry. And no, I'm not apologising for using his name, you're an auror, you should toughen up if you don't like it. But with Fudge's opposing views it wouldn't look too good, I suppose.

On this note however, I haven't asked you directly: what is your opinion on the whole is Voldemort back, or are Harry and Dumbledore making up lies thing? Do you think Fudge should be doing anything about it, least look into it? Is Harry an attention seeking liar, like he's been made out to be? (No help from Rita Skeeter during the tri-wizard tournament either.) I know we can't talk about this at work, but I'm curious to hear what you think.

I saw that line, but I didn't really take it in. you're right though, it does seem a bit too suspicious and too well hidden to be werewolves. I'll have a work to Dirk about it, he probably has a better idea of what to look for. Might not be a good idea to mention it to anyone else though, in case they think you're trying to tell them it's someone else…

I hope I'm not keeping you up waiting for this, or that you think I'm intruding. I really am curious to see what other aurors think about this situation. And no one wants to talk about it, apparently.

-Kingsley

13/7/95

5:15 pm

Hey Kingsley,

Sorry, I didn't have time to reply this morning, and felt this would be best not to send on an official ministry memo. But I've given your questions a lot of thought throughout the day.

Honestly… (And I'm trusting you wont be repeating any of this to ANYONE, and that you'll dispose of this properly) I'm not really sure how Fudge can be taking the line he is. I mean, he's trusted Dumbledore up till now, and Dumbledore's had a lot of daft ideas. So why doesn't he believe him this time? Obviously he's scared of what it would mean if Voldemort was back (and don't worry, I'm a big girl, I can say his name!) but no matter how terrifying a thought it is, its better to be prepared.

And all this 'boy who lied' crap… I just… argh. During the triwizard, everyone was crying their hearts out over him, they were so worried about the poor boy. No one cared that he was only 14, and should not have been competing at all. And really, think about it. He's 15(?). If he wanted attention, proclaiming that Voldemort has returned is hardly going to do him any favours, is it? If I was him, I think the fact that everyone knew who I was because I had a great big scar on my forehead, and because my parents were dead would be enough recognition for me. I mean, he could have injured himself drastically, or got some girl knocked up, and he'd get more attention. I just don't think he would lie about that sort of thing. WHY would you pretend that the evilest wizard ever who murdered your parents was back? It doesn't make sense. And Dumbledore believes him. That should be enough for everyone.

Then there's the tragic death of Cedric Diggory that everyone's already forgotten about. Well, I knew Cedric at School. He was a few years below me, but he wasn't stupid. And he was the 'official' Hogwarts champion. And the maze wasn't that dangerous. Not dangerous enough for anyone to die, at any rate.

That cup was a portkey too, it was checked. Crouch's son was there… isn't he supposed to be buried in Azkaban? Is that not enough proof for Fudge?

So I just looked over that, and it's all very long winded. What I'm trying to say is that I'm pretty sure Harry and Dumbledore aren't lying, he's back. And Fudge is being a complete twat about it all because he's too scared to face that fact. And here we are, aurors, forced to talk about it in secret, and doing endless amounts of useless paperwork! Living the dream, huh?

By the way, your owl has gorged herself on my box of owl treats. If she weighs 50 pounds now, it's entirely her own fault. She won't need any food when she gets back to you.

-Tonks

Ps. Likewise, I am curious to hear your views!  
Pps. Did you get a chance to talk to Dirk?

13/7/95  
10:50 pm

Tonks,

Don't worry, I wouldn't want to lose you your job! Just to be safe though, you're not going to be able to read the rest of this unless you can tap it and remember the first words you said to me on your first day in this glorious job. We can do this both ways from now on, if you want.

Sorry this is even later than the previous one, busy night. Apparently hunting down fugitives doesn't figure itself out.

Addressing your pps first. Yes, I talked with him for a few minutes about it. He's under the impression that any remains may well turn up at a later date, which is lovely, and apparently happens quite often. Still seems suspect to me though.

My sincere apologies about Dido; she's not getting fed, and she's already whinging about it. But you're right, she does look fatter.

I'm with you on everything you've said, although I can't say I thought about Diggory. But he's definitely back. I've always trusted Dumbledore, and I'm not about to stop now.

You're right about Harry too, of course. I didn't believe half of what Skeeter wrote about him, but having lived the life he has, and given that he's more famous than any wizard alive today (except perhaps Dumbledore) he has no reason to make that sort of thing up. I doubt his attention seeking would go that far, if it exists at all. I've recently had contact with one of his old teachers, who has persistently said that Harry is far from attention seeking in any way, shape or form. I can easily believe he'd just want to fit in and be a normal kid.

So, I guess we're on the same page here, which is nice.

And onto the wonderful man we call the minister for magic… I see what you mean about being scared. Everyone would be terrified. I think however, it's more the fact that we've worked hard for so long to get everything to the way it is now. You're too young to know what was going on last time, but I know you've heard about it. You still can't imagine the fear he installed in everyone's life. You couldn't trust anyone, the entire ministry was becoming more and more corrupt by the day… no one wants times like that after we've just rebuilt everything. It was only 14 years ago, which isn't that long at all, politically. It's not just the fear… well, it is. But to have to admit that everything we've been working for has been a lie… Fudge doesn't want to be the one who has to deal with that. It's easier for him to erase everyone's trust in a decrepit old man and a lying, attention seeking teen, as the Prophet has so lovingly put it.

I'm sure there are a large number of ministry workers who probably agree with us, at least on the fact the Harry isn't a lair and that Dumbledore isn't crazy. But you know people… no one wants to stand out and say something different. I hate that about society.

This letter got rather depressing towards the end, didn't it?

See you tomorrow,

Kingsley

M.O.M Interdepartmental Memo  
From: N. Tonks

Kingsley,

Have you read the Quibbler? Xenophilius Lovegood runs it. Of course, he's more than a little barmy, but it's not a bad read. Once you get past all the non-existent magical beasts, it's pretty accurate.

-Tonks

Ps. Liking the passwords. Had a laugh remembering that… sorry again. But let's do that.

M.O.M Interdepartmental Memo  
From: K. Shacklebolt

Tonks,

No, I haven't. I knew that Lovegood did it… so that's why. But it's pretty good, you say? I'll check it out.

-Kingsley

Ps. don't worry, the bump has started going down now. My head might be normal shaped next year.

Pps. I'm meeting up with Mad-eye next week. I'll have to chat with him first so he doesn't try and kill you when you show, but do you want to come for lunch on Thursday?

M.O.M Interdepartmental Memo  
From: N. Tonks

Kingsley,

YES PLEASE! I haven't seen the old bugger in a while. That hasn't been very constantly vigilant of me, has it? But you had better check with him. He throws some mean curses with terrifying precision for someone with so many body parts missing/mutilated. And I'd rather not be on the receiving end.

-Tonks

Ps. Once again, I am sorry about your head. I didn't realise the staircase was quite that long.

M.O.M Interdepartmental Memo  
From: K. Shacklebolt

CONSTANT VIGILANCE IS KEY. Even more key than your name.

15/7/95  
6:03 pm

Tonks,

So, I just got Mad-eyes owl, and he would love to see you there, and is disappointed you haven't tried to contact him earlier, what with him being locked in a trunk for several months.

No, he didn't use those exact words, but I really don't think he's well equipped to speak nicely to a lady.

So, we will be seeing you on Thursday, at that little Chinese place round the corner from the Leaky Cauldron I can never remember the name of, but they do a wicked chilli chicken.

You know where I mean, right?

-Kingsley

15/7/95  
6:58 pm

Kingsley,

I know exactly where you mean. It's only the best Chinese in London!

And you know, as I've always said, there's a reason he is single. Most women don't like being sworn and yelled at within the first hour of meeting. The only reason I put up with it was because he was the one who locked up mad auntie Bellatrix, so I sort of owed him. Oh, and because I didn't have a problem swearing in retaliation. I don't think he'd had that before.

Looking forward to next Thursday immensely, and I shall abstain from any Chinese take out until then.

-Tonks

Ps. I think your owl (Dido, yes?) has finally started burning off all those treats… oh wait… no. she found the new box. Tricky bird.

M.O.M Interdepartmental Memo  
From: N. Tonks

Is it Thursday yet?

M.O.M Interdepartmental Memo  
From: K. Shacklebolt

No, unfortunately not. It's Saturday, and we're still in the office. Swapping memos.  
However, interesting article in the prophet once again. More werewolf attacks.

-Kingsley

Ps. Note that I am one up on you because I signed my name.

17/7/95  
12:28 pm

Kingsley,

Finally, a day off!  
And I get to spend it on an all day date with paperwork. I bet you do too.  
Saw that in the prophet yesterday. Its way too suspect to be werewolves. Not to mention too spread out, but not quite random enough for it to be different packs. I have this horrible feeling that this is how it all started last time, even though I wasn't round then. Unexplained disappearances. Am I right?

Oh crap. Just got an official ministry owl bearing another report to be written. WHY?  
I guess I better get started… see you, if I don't drown in parchment first.

-Tonks

17/7/95  
5:37 pm

Tonks,

You are very right, this is exactly how it started last time. Only then, the ministry believed Dumbledore when he warned them.

Merlin, I got an owl too, probably the same report. Good to see they're making sure we know our defensive spells though…

-Kingsley

M.O.M Interdepartmental Memo  
From: N. Tonks

Kingsley,

It's Thursday tomorrow! Yay! Chinese! And exclamation points!  
Sorry I haven't owled/memoed you since Sunday, that defensive spells report needed my full attention. I mean, I know how to do the spells, but my letter had THEORY written in capitals. Apparently I don't do that enough. So the past few days have been spent in the ministry library, looking through every sodding theory book they have. I wrote it all down, but somehow I've already forgotten it all…  
oh screw it. Who cares.

-Tonks

M.O.M Interdepartmental Memo  
From: K. Shacklebolt

Tonks,

You know, sometimes I wonder how you became an auror with a memory like a sieve. But then I remember that ghastly bat-bogey curse I saw you use in our first practical test together…  
Yes yes, Chinese tomorrow. I bet you're only coming for the wontons.

See you then!

-Kingsley

M.O.M Interdepartmental Memo  
From: N. Tonks

Kingsley,

I can arrange for you to be on the receiving end of one, if you like. You know I aced the combat and spells course in training…  
And I became an auror because I am AWESOME. End of discussion.  
WONTONS.

-Tonks

Ps. If you send another memo, I'm not going to reply, because I'm going to finish this report, and I get to have lunch with you tomorrow anyway. SEE YOU THEN!

M.O.M Interdepartmental Memo  
From: K. Shacklebolt

Tonks,

No thanks, I'm fine.  
have fun with that report, while I write you this pointless memo. See you tomorrow.

-Kingsley

Ps. Awesome? Questionable.

The bell above the door rang as Tonks entered the small restaurant, looking around for Kingsley and Mad-eye. She found them sitting at a small table at the back, and even though she could tell they were deep in conversation, she waved, knowing Mad-eye would see it.

As she reached the table, she frowned. They had pulled both their chairs to one side, leaving her alone opposite them.

"Is there a reason we're seated like this is an interrogation?" She asked, eyebrows raised. Kingsley shrugged.

"This is just how it was set out."

"Hmm." She turned to Mad-eye. "And how are you? Have you recovered from being locked in that mad mans trunk yet?"

His normal eye fixed on her; the other one had rolled over to look through the back of his head. "Would you have recovered if you had been locked in a trunk for 9 months?" he shook his grizzled hair out of his face before growling "I'd be fine if this bloody eye would work properly!"

She grinned. "That's a right shame, that is."

"It is! I need one hundred percent visibility at the moment, and I'm getting about sixty. But that's beside the point." He hit the side of his head, trying to spin his eye round.

"What point?" Tonks asked vaguely, scanning the menu.

"Well, to be honest Tonks, we didn't ask you out for lunch just to catch up. And, by the way, we've already ordered for you. But there's something serious we need to ask you about." Kingsley glanced at Mad-eye. "We have a… well, a proposition."

"I knew it." She put down her menu, sighing. "I knew you were going to interrogate me. Well, shoot."

"Kingsley tells me you think this new ministry regime and all the news in the prophet is bullshit." Mad-eye said.

"If you're referring to the Harry and Dumbledore stuff, then yes, utter, utter shit. And it's not even Rita Skeeter."

"So you believe he's back."

"Um… yes." She replied, unsure. Suspicious, she turned to Kingsley. "You haven't been narking on me, have you?"

He shook his head, grinning.

"Am I in some sort of trouble for having opinions?"

Again, he shook his head. "No. in fact, I'd say you're rather in for a treat. Although Mad-eye doesn't see it that way."

"It's not a treat, its damn hard work!" he growled.

"What's damn hard work?" Tonks demanded. "What?"

Kingsley and Mad-eye both leaned forward; curious, she did too.

"Alright then, Nymphadora. Tell me, how much do you know about the Order of the Phoenix?" Mad-eye said quietly.

"Dumbledore formed it to fight him last time, didn't he? Weren't you in it?"

Mad-eye nodded. "Do you know what they did?"

She shrugged. "Not really. Not very ministry approved, was it? I guess it would have been much the same as what the aurors were doing at the time."

"And more." He nodded.

"But why are you…" she trailed off, looking at the two men opposite her. They wore matching, snide grins. "NO! Have you… is it… again? And you're both… really?"

Silently, Kingsley nodded.

"That is wicked! I mean…" she said, faltering under Mad-eyes glare, "That's good of Dumbledore, to uh, get that up and running again. So, what's it like?"

Kingsley shrugged, sitting back. "We can't do much. I mean, we can't go out in the open; Fudge'd do his nut if he knew the Order was back. So we're trying to access top secret ministry info, and convince people that Voldemort's back. Amongst other things."

"Wicked." She muttered under her breath.

Mad-eye glared at her. "We need more people in the ministry though. We've got Kingsley and Arthur Weasley, but it's not enough. And you can wish us luck with convincing most employees, cause it aint gonna happen. But you, my dear, are in a perfect position. Good department, easy access to classified information… and honestly, we could put your metamorphosing skills to good use."

She stared at them. "You're asking _me_ to join the order of the phoenix? Me?"

"We could use another auror." Kingsley said, smiling. "Of course, if you don't want to, we'll just have to obliviate-"

"No, don't be stupid! Of course I want to!" she cut over him, excited. "When can I start?"

Mad-eye chuckled. "Knew you'd be in. there's a meeting Sunday at seven. You free?"

"Always. Where is it?"

Silence. Then-

"I'll pick you up." Kingsley said. "Sorry, it's just… well, its pretty hush hush."

"Sure. That's cool."

They were interrupted by the waitress, arriving with a large tray full of hot Chinese. Kingsley grinned at Tonks as a plate of wontons were put in front of her.

"Makes it all worthwhile, doesn't it?"

"Mmhmm." She took one, and waited until the waitress was gone to say anything else. "But what do you actually do? I mean, it must be more than just getting new members and trying to convince people he's back, right?"

"Of course we're doing more than that." Kingsley cut across Mad-eye, who had opened his mouth looking angry. "We're keeping tabs on known death eaters. You'll get filled in on the rest on Sunday, we can't talk about it in public. Just in case."

"Just keeping tabs?" Tonks asked, a little disappointed as she helped herself to beef in black bean sauce.

"For now." Mad-eye muttered.

Kingsley rolled his eyes. "And it's not likely to change unless something drastic happens. They're keeping a low profile too."

"So I won't get any more action? Geez, someone needs to do something drastic then, because I am getting _bored_."

"That's no way to act. Constant Vigilance!" Mad-eye barked through a mouthful of fried rice.

"Sorry! But I didn't sign up to do paper work. At least you get to do something remotely interesting Kingsley, but I got nothing. There are hit wizards having more fun than me." She replied moodily.

"Paperwork can be worthwhile, Nymphadora." Kingsley said, ignoring her scowl as he used her first name. "Being an auror isn't all about tracking down dark wizards and putting them in Azkaban. There is a serious amount of paperwork involved with every single capture."

"Didn't realise you'd swallowed the handbook."

He ignored her. "If you join the Order, you're going to get more paperwork. If you don't want it, you might want to reconsider."

She scowled. "Sure I can cope," she replied through a mouthful of food. "I was just saying."

"Well don't." Mad-eye growled. "It's a serious commitment. We don't need any more half asses, like Dung."

"He has his uses." Kingsley said quietly.

"Are you telling me that Mundungus Fletcher has been in the Order longer than me? He's a bloody criminal!"

"Which comes in handy every now and again."

"Doesn't matter if he's useful or not. He's still half assed about everything." Mad-eye grunted. "So if you're in, you're in for the long haul. It's hard work, but it'll be worth it."

"I'm in!" Tonks insisted. "I wasn't serious about the paperwork. Well, not really. I'll live."

"Good." Kingsley said, sounding satisfied. "That's done, then."

"Yes it is. And now we can eat!"

24/7/95  
1:13 pm

Tonks,

Please find enclosed your directions for tonight. You will of course, destroy the evidence once you have it memorised. I'm guessing you'd be keen for a free dinner, so I'll pick you up just before six. I believe Molly is making spaghetti bolognaise.

-Kingsley

_The Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number 12, Grimauld Place._


End file.
